


【本马达】Dragon Rider: The Regicide（龙骑士：弑君者）

by styja



Series: Dragon Rider [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is a black dragon, Fantasy, M/M, Matt is a dragon rider, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: Ben is a black dragon, and Matt is a dragon rider, and Ben's soul mate.The king was found dead, and Matt was the one standing over his body with a bloody dagger.





	1. Chapter 1

广场之上，人声鼎沸。  
  
住在城外靠海处的渔民也赶了过来。他们放弃了今天的渔获，天不亮就结伴进城。他们本赶不上这场仪式，但是摄政王杀一儆百的决心让他特别恩准将城门自午夜起敞开。  
  
几百年来，没有一个人像今天的罪囚那样做出如此胆大妄为令人发指的恶行。城市的守卫高举火把，在夜里将整个城市照得犹如白昼，就为了能让更多人前来观看行刑的同时，依然有足够多双眼睛盯着所有企图乘机混进来的宵小。  
  
眼下，囚车马上就要途经这里。审判官率领的骑士队伍会押解囚车，从王宫的地牢出发，沿着环城的大道，最后抵达广场。  
  
广场上已经架起一个高台，台上竖着一根立柱。  
  
邪恶的犯人会在这座高台上向世人展现，让每一个人都看见，他的心脏是怎样的一种漆黑。刽子手会在这里剖开犯人的胸膛，将那颗邪恶的心挖出来。他们会用魔法让犯人短暂地活着，活到眼看着自己那团跳动的肉块被火焰化为灰烬。  
  
在高台两边，笔挺挺地站着两排身着华丽盔甲的骑士。他们手里握着长矛，一副临危待命即将上阵的气势。在他们身侧，骑士的龙保持着人形等待着，只要一声令下就能立刻化为龙形，带着龙骑士们翱翔蓝天冲锋陷阵。骑士们神情肃穆，但并非面无表情。他们之中有一些偶尔会将视线瞥向那座高台，然后眼神复杂地看着那里。  
  
当日头升到正高处时，远处的人群骚动起来。人们探头张望，心里揣着好奇、疑问、当然也有惊讶与愤慨。这是理所当然的。他们的国王死了，而那个穷凶极恶的凶手即将就法。  
  
究竟是怎样的一个恶棍会动手刺杀公正英明而且勤于政务的国王？他又有什么本事能够如入无人之境，一路闯到国王榻前，在惊动任何人以前就将国王杀死？  
  
在这些问题当中最让人不解的是：为什么一个龙骑士会成为弑君者？  
  
骚动就像是风吹起的海浪，沿着押解队伍在人群中传递波澜。  
  
强壮的持枪武士在队前开路。他们身上虬结的肌肉与手中闪着寒光的冷冽长枪无言地威慑着人群，人们自觉地为囚车队伍让开了一条道路。远处的人一边时不时踮起脚，看见囚车队缓慢靠近，也开始半是自觉半是不得已地随着人潮移动步子。  
  
在这一个时刻，农夫、渔民、商贾、手工业者，以及零零星星的一些来自周边领地的旅人，都不得已拥挤在一起。在他们的生命里，可能很少像此刻一样与如此多的陌生人靠在一起，也很少像此刻一样几乎不去注意身边的人。  
  
所有人都等着囚车，所有人都注视着车队，除了一个人。  
  
那个人微微弓着背，努力让自己淹没在人群里。他身材高大健壮，有着一头略微卷曲的黑色头发，以及一张刚毅中带着一丝桀骜气息的英俊脸庞。他的脸上覆这一层薄薄的胡渣，让他的神情看起来更加肃穆。  
  
这个男人双手握拳紧紧贴在身侧。他愤怒的时候就会用这个动作来克制自己，差别仅仅在于：以前，会有一双柔软而又温暖的手握在他坚硬的拳头上，帮助他慢慢收起四溢的怒气。  
  
那双手的主人如今正在缓缓驶来的囚车里，饱受煎熬。  
  
这都是他的错。男人承受不住，几乎无法保持人类的形态。他明白他眼下的处境，光是站在这里就已经承受了巨大风险。广场上站了两排龙骑士，也就是说，如果他在这里变化为龙形态、又或着只是被人发现，马上他就会得到十二副尖牙以及二十四双利爪的招呼。  
  
“妈妈，那个人怎么长得一点儿都不恐怖？”  
  
一个童音打断了Ben的思绪。他抬起头，深褐色几近于黑的眼睛立刻就捕捉到了那个让他魂牵梦萦的人。他的灵魂伴侣，他的龙骑士，此时此刻正站在木制囚车里，看上去憔悴且虚弱。  
  
当囚车离得足够近的时候，人们的议论声像锅里缓慢升温的水，逐渐翻起泡沫溢出锅子。  
  
“这就是那个刺客？他看上去还是个孩子。”  
  
“他长得还没有我家那两个蠢儿子粗壮，瞧那胳膊，他是怎么打倒那么多卫兵进入国王寝宫的？”  
  
“也许他是巫师，开了个传送门什么的。”  
  
“或者是某种邪恶教派的牧师。瞧，他们把他的嘴堵上了，他一定是会施法的！”  
  
除了人群议论纷纷的声音，还有起起落落的叫骂和诅咒。人们失去了他们敬爱的国王，于是理所当然将怒火加诸在眼前这个“罪犯”身上，也许还连同其它生活中的不如意一起发泄出来。一些离得够近的人拿起他们早就准备好的烂鱼、烂柿子、臭鸡蛋、以及其它腐败的作物朝囚车扔去。其中有一些穿过囚车的木笼间隙砸到犯人身上，在苍白的躯体上留下青紫，以及各种颜色的污迹。  
  
Ben几乎无法克制自己立刻化成龙形的冲动。他甚至开始幻想齿间带有铁锈气息的鲜血的味道。在过去的两天里，他独自一人躲在丛林里，林间富庶的猎产无法让他感受到丝毫打猎的快乐。他焦虑而且忧心忡忡。还不是时候。Ben知道刑场是他最好的机会，有足够多的人和足够多的混乱。但是他一想到Matt因此在冰冷潮湿的地牢里多待了几天，一想到这段时间里Matt曾遭受到寒冷、饥饿、审讯、甚至拷打，他就觉得难以忍受，恨不得回到当初飞去城里将皇宫翻个底朝天，把所有阻挡在眼前的人和龙都大卸八块。  
  
但比起这些，他更想撕烂的是自己。如果那天晚上他阻止Matt去皇宫就好了，又或者如果在那之后他选择依从自己的冲动而非遵循理智、直接在皇宫的花岗岩石墙上打一个洞把Matt救出来就好了。  
  
他早该料到的。  
  
没有一个正常的国王会在午夜之后凌晨之前用雕鸮传信让龙骑士从密道进宫面圣。Ben不知道皇帝是和Matt见面之后驾崩的，还是在那之前就已经死了。Ben唯一知道的是，Matt两手空空地去，却被人发现手握血匕站在国王榻前——至少他听说是这样的。  
  
“等待……”  
  
Ben感觉到手心里那块黑水晶发出的脉动。这是一件Ben在偶然的机会下得到的魔法物品——当他还是龙骑士队一员的时候。那是一次普通的猎魔行动，在穿越沼泽地的时候，Ben和Matt被分派到扫荡战场收拾残兵的任务。Ben就是在那个时候捡到了这块魔法水晶。  
  
那时候，Ben几乎是一眼就认出了这块水晶的不同寻常。这是一件宝物，很可能是从某件上古神器上掉落下来的碎片。Ben能闻到其中的魔法气息。这是黑龙与身俱来的本能——看见宝物、辨认出宝物。龙族的血液里流淌着魔法，而比起那些自以为是自诩高贵只承认神圣法术的金属龙，黑龙的世界里可没有那么多条条框框。  
  
龙类的贪婪在那个瞬间左右了Ben的行动。他偷偷地趁着Matt不注意的时候将黑水晶捡了起来藏在自己龙牙间的缝隙中。Ben知道Matt不会赞同他的行为，不仅仅是因为这是一件应该上缴的魔法物品，更因为黑水晶本身散发出的混沌气息。这件宝物来者不善，它或许有强大的力量，但那股力量就像任何源自上古的魔法一样，有它自己的意志，也有它自己的价码。  
  
然而眼下，Ben无比庆幸自己当初将黑水晶捡了回去。他是一条黑龙，他比金属龙类更加强大，但他太年轻了，不足以打败眼前如此多的金属龙和他们的龙骑士。他现在唯一能够依靠的，可能就是掌心里这块早就跃跃欲试的魔法水晶。


	2. Chapter 2

“叛徒！叛徒！”  
  
“凶手！凶手！”  
  
Matt在卫兵的推搡下亦步亦趋地往广场中心的高台走去。  
  
他的右腿受伤了。记不清是鞭子，或者木棍，还是仅仅是因为地牢里的寒冷潮湿让他受的伤。他的记忆有点混乱，分不清这期间究竟过去多久。地牢里腐朽潮湿阴暗无光，人类的感官无法穿过厚砌的石墙，也无法通过周围环境的细微变化来参透时间的流逝。对Matt来说，过去几天就像是走在噩梦的泥沼里，在清醒与混沌之间徘徊。一张张脸从他眼前出现又离开，有熟悉的，有陌生的，有曾经只是点头之交的，也有他此生从未见过的。他们问了他许多问题，但是没一个他能回答得出来。如果抽在身上的皮鞭和木棍能让他给出令人满意的答案的话，恐怕Matt自己就会是第一个为此欢呼的人。  
  
然而事与愿违。他背负着弑君的罪名，却无法招供出任何同谋，也无法解释为什么他的手里会拿着染血的匕首。  
  
“跪下。”  
  
有力量落在Matt肩上。他侧过头，看到骑士队的前辈。  
  
“把头低下去！”  
  
正午的阳光刺痛眼睛，让Matt的视野模糊。汗水沿着额头流到眼角，又和眼眶里因为眼睛酸痛分泌出的泪水混在一起，最后在布了灰尘和血迹的脸颊上画出一条条痕迹。一路颠簸，打在身上的那些腐烂作物的气味熏得Matt头昏眼花，让他空了两天的胃在腹腔里跳着汤尼斯舞。  
  
“这是你最后一次机会。”审判官尖锐的声音从头顶上传来，就像猫爪子划过木板。这是另一个审判官，Matt昏昏沉沉地想起来之前那个负责审讯他的审判官没能从他嘴里撬出任何他们想知道的讯息，最后被摄政王派来的士兵拖走的时候哭喊声就像是立刻要被拉出去砍脑袋。  
  
“谎言会让你的灵魂永受业火煎熬，坦白会让你的罪恶在死后得到宽恕。”  
  
高台上架起的木架柴堆在Matt眼前投下阴影。柴堆立柱投下的影子看起来就像是一条漆黑的蛇，似乎还在扭动。  
  
木头的影子当然不会像蛇一样蜿蜒扭转。Matt知道这一定是由于自己发烧，头昏眼花产生了错觉。他整个身体都因为高烧而发烫，这可能是因为一些伤口发炎了，也可能是因为他喝下去的魔药。  
  
“白痴。说点什么。”  
  
Matt隐隐约约听到有人在推了他一把的同时小声在耳边咕哝。  
  
双手撑在广场的石板地上，Matt一边努力试着挺直身子爬起来，一边昏昏沉沉得想，Jim那个傻瓜在这种情况下居然还敢和他说话，这是那个家伙今天做的第二椿傻事了，因为在更早一点的时候，Jim曾偷偷溜到地牢里，朝Matt嘴里灌了两口不知道哪里搞来的有点治疗效果的魔药。  
  
也许是因为身体已经习惯挨打，也许是因为早上那两口又酸又涩的药水，Matt觉得掌心传来的刺痛感有些遥远。在这个他即将走向生命终点的时刻，很奇特地，他并不觉得恐惧。他的思维就好像已经坐上了一艘飞翔的船，从一开始的震惊直接掠过之后应该有的困惑、委屈、不甘、直接进入了一片叫做麻木的水域。  
  
他的记忆缺失了一小片，他只记得自己通过了魔法阵的检查走进密道，而后从书房的密门出来，对等在那里的国王行了礼。再之后的一切就好像被覆盖了一层厚重的迷雾，白白茫茫。等迷雾散去之后，Matt就已经是站在国王的床榻前，面对国王的尸体，手里握着一柄黑曜石匕首，上头的血还在缓慢滴落。  
  
骑士队里出现了两种声音，一部分人说他是被陷害的，因为从他踏入密道开始直到被发现站在国王的尸体前，他都没有触发任何警报。国王的宫殿有魔法保护，包括每一个透气窗和下水道，全部都摆放了魔法阵。进入宫殿的人不允许携带任何武器，同时进入宫殿之后任何召唤或者变形法术都会触发警报。而另一部分人——或者说的大部分人——他们对此的解释是：Matt一定有一个或者几个同谋。并且为了找出那个同谋，他们对审判官提供了不少建议，其中有针对Matt本人的，也有针对Matt的龙的。  
  
龙。  
  
他的龙。  
  
Ben。  
  
不安掠过心头。Matt知道黑龙就在附近，他能感受到Ben的存在。这是契约的力量。从四年前的那个晚上开始，黑龙的一部分就永远烙印在了Matt身上。契约让Matt可以感受到Ben，也让他的感受能够传到黑龙身上。不过总的来说，黑龙的存在总是更强烈一些。毕竟比起人类，魔法本身总是更倾向于它的造物。  
  
Matt感觉到了Ben内心正在燃烧的杀戮欲望，他甚至产生了错觉，仿佛弥漫着硫磺味的龙息就在自己的喉咙口跃跃欲试。就像Ben承诺过无数次那样，Matt毫不怀疑黑龙会不惜向一整队龙骑士宣战。  
  
“快……离开……躲起来……”满身伤痍的青年嘴唇翕动，声音就像是干枯河床里偶尔漫过的几滴泥水，在别人察觉之前就蒸发殆尽。Matt不觉得自己能逃出生天。但如果这就是他的人生结束的地方，他希望至少他的龙能够躲过追捕而活下去。  
  
审判官看着跪倒在地上的犯人，不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
  
他好不容易等到前一任审判官因为无能而被摄政王砍了脑袋。他可不会步那家伙的后尘。  
  
把他拖起来。审判官无声地用手势指挥他的手下，同时朝坐在御辇上的摄政王投去一个谄媚的笑容。而后，他转过头对向他的犯人，被正午太阳照得几乎挣不开的小眼睛透过上下眼皮间的缝隙朝弑君者投去憎恨的目光。  
  
“安静！”审判官的尖细嗓子或许在阴暗地牢里有着神奇的穿透力，但在广场上，他的声音才发出来就被风打散淹没在人群之中。几乎是气急败坏地，他吹响了手里的哨子。  
  
“肃静！”  
  
审判官再一次重申命令。他那张苍白的看上去几乎像是被太阳晒到虚脱的脸摆出一副高傲而且权威的样子，带着令人脊背发凉的残忍而且疯狂的眼神从一队龙骑士们身上划过，而后射向广场上的人群。他那扭曲姿态释放出的威慑力让广场神奇地安静下来。想要见证正义得到履行的先王的拥护者们，以及数倍甚至数十倍于此、纯粹是来看热闹的人们在审判官的监视下自觉闭上嘴，注视着卫兵将那个传说中只身一人刺杀了国王的凡人押送到高台上。  
  
当Matt被带到台子上，双手捆上木架的时候，绝大部分人才头一次真正看清“弑君者”的样貌——一个身高平凡甚至可以称得上有些矮小，也完全和强壮两字搭不上边，看上去只有十几岁的年轻人。  
  
一些人开始不安地左顾右盼。  
  
就像是雨天的池塘，四处都有人开始产生疑问。  
  
在人群里用力克制自己的Ben感觉到左右前后传来的骚动。攥紧拳头、像木头一样矗在原地的黑龙思考了几秒之后，也开始随着周围人群装模作样地挪动自己，不动声色地靠得更近。  
  
人群的骚动同样映入审判官那双屎黄色的小眼睛里。感觉到脊背上留下几滴汗的同时，他也很确信自己从一部分龙骑士的眼睛里看到了叛逆的影子。  
  
事情和想象地有些不一样。  
  
审判官再次吹响哨子。哨鸣声听上去刺耳且令人不快。  
  
把那东西给我。审判官挥了挥手，还没等手下将带着锐锋的手杖递上来，他就暴躁的一把夺过，差一点在倒霉的士兵手上割出一道血口子。  
  
“沙克纳！”这是“叛逆者”的另一种称呼，来自一种早就失传的古老语言，如今已经变成了一切邪神恶鬼的代称，同时人们也用这个称呼来诅咒那些犯下大逆不道或者人神共愤的恶劣罪行的犯人。  
  
审判官大声高呼着这个名字，同时重复了一遍人尽皆知的所谓的罪行和证供。但是他那些毫无新意的宣言没有让每个人都满意。  
  
然后，不知从哪个角落里传来了某个好事之徒的声音。  
  
“可他看起来简直就还是一个孩子。”  
  
这句话就如同石子丢进河里，激起一层层涟漪。  
  
“是啊，他看上去不像有什么神通广大的本事。”  
  
“凶手真的是这个小毛孩？”  
  
“他不是龙骑士吗？龙骑士为什么会杀国王？”  
  
“是不是什么人指使的？”  
  
哨声再次打断了好事平民们的窃窃私语。审判官躲在厚重的袍子下面，又闷又热，汗流浃背。他偷偷瞄了一眼高高在上的御辇，发现摄政王一脸不快冷漠地看着前方，吓得连着咽了几下口水，气急败坏地推开站在旁边的侍卫，一把扯住罪犯身上褴褛破碎的衣衫。  
  
Ben几乎已经要挤到人群的前两排了。  
  
“这个大逆不道的罪人、邪恶的沙克纳，他刺杀了国王，而这就是证据！”  
  
说着，审判官用力撕扯着Matt身上早就破破烂烂的衣服。布料纤维本就已经在鞭打的过程中产生了一条条口子，在审判官扭曲恨意所带来的力道下很快就被撕成碎片。  
  
Matt衣不遮体，还没有完全摆脱少年气息的苍白虚弱的躯体上布满鞭痕。有些血痂粘在衣服上，审判官撕下布料的时候，那些血痂也被硬生生撕下来，伤口缓缓地又渗出血来。但是Matt几乎都没吭一声。Jim给他的魔药还没有失效，他感觉到疼痛，但是那些疼痛仿佛从是很遥远的地方传过来。比起这些，他更放不下的是Ben。他不知道Ben在哪里，只知道黑龙一定在某个距离他很近的地方。如果换成平时，他一定能够很快找到Ben的藏身处，但现在，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，疲惫与痛楚轮番轰炸了他几天几天之后，剩下的就只有事不关己的麻木，就好像他的精神已经从肉体上剥离出来，只是轻轻地依附在虚弱的身体上，随时都可以跃到空中丢开一切。  
  
“啊！！！！”就当Matt已经决定放弃的时候，一个尖锐而且沉重的痛楚从他的肩膀传来，然后沿着身体的每一根骨骼流窜，一直钻到他的脑袋、手指、脚尖。  
  
审判官一手拿着一张已经烧黑的卷轴，一手握着权杖。权杖顶端打磨成利刃的红色宝石散发出不祥的光芒，深深地扎进Matt的肩膀。  
  
“看吧！这就是无可辩驳的铁证！这个叛徒、恶棍、敌人下的诅咒、魔鬼派来的奸细！”审判官的声音激昂而且狂热，就好像他成了阿顿奈神——正义守护者——的代言人，“先王公正仁慈，接纳了这个可怜虫和他的孽畜，破例授予他们属于龙骑士队的荣誉，但他却以怨报德！看吧！”  
  
人群再次骚动起来，到处都有人发出惊呼和倒吸冷气的声音。  
  
一个黑色的图腾印记慢慢显现在Matt赤裸的胸口。当图腾完全显现的时候，所有人都认出了那是一条盘踞着的黑龙的形象。  
  
“铁证如山！他不但将一头黑龙带进这个国家，他还同那个比魔鬼更邪恶的孽畜媾和！这就是他出卖灵魂、同黑龙交姌的证据！”  
  
审判官的控诉在一个高亢的颤音中结束。他一边喘气、一边为自己方才的表现感到无比骄傲。白得像死人的脸上露出一个狂妄扭曲的笑。他满意地看到民众们对他方才的诉词报以认可和信服。  
  
广场上爆发出雷鸣般的喊声。  
  
“烧死他！”  
  
“烧死他！”  
  
“烧死他！”


	3. Chapter 3

很多年以后人们是这样传说的：它带着远古诅咒凭空出现，令黑云遮蔽天日，使高贵血脉扭转变形。广场上突然被迷雾笼罩，这雾不知从何而来，只知道它们像是有知觉一般从四面八方聚拢过来。白蒙蒙的雾带着一种无法名状的气味，那个气味不是香气也不是恶臭，带着与药草截然不同的苦涩气息，无法用任何一种人们熟知的物体来形容。

迷雾激起了人们心底里对未知未解的恐惧。来自城北山谷的猎户们说，他们每天摸着月亮的尾巴出门，也从没有见过这样的浓雾。平日里自诩见识丰富的学者此时此刻都哑了，没有一个能道明白这究竟是什么。

然后……第一个拿手指触摸到黑龙坚硬如甲的皮肤的人就像是扔到油上的火种，点燃了所有人心底的恐惧。

Ben居高临下，看着四处爆发出的尖叫与呼喊。

黑龙！怪物！魔鬼！沙克纳的诅咒！

人们乱做一团，尖叫、推搡，像是剜去眼睛的走兽，试图闯出一条道路逃出生天，却被人潮推来挤去在原地打转。

恐惧滋养黑暗，黑暗散布恐慌，这对完美的双胞胎自古以来就互相扶持生生不息。黑暗与魔法又催生出各种孔武有力的生物，不断冲击和挑战着他们的宿敌——那股自诩光明的力量。在所有黑暗与魔法催生出的生物之中，黑龙是最有力量的势力之一，要不是因为数量稀少，又喜欢同胞相残，恐怕它们早就统治这片天空了。

Ben怒吼着，煽动巨大的羽翼，鼻息中喷射出浓烈的硫磺味。他感到血液沸腾，人类的恐惧滋养着他，让他全身充满力量，觉得无所不能。比黑曜石更坚硬的利爪刨过地面，在石板上抓出一道道又深又宽的刻痕。那块嵌在龙牙缝隙中的魔法黑水晶像是有灵魂的贪食鬼，对着混乱和恐慌大快朵颐。

”滚开！滚开！放开他！“Ben抓起一个尖叫着试图推开平民百姓自顾逃亡的守卫，把那具穿着盔甲，像蛆虫一样扭动，甚至吓出尿来的肉体举到空中然后愤怒一掷。他没有对着地面，而是朝向空中喷火，宣誓他的力量以及统治。

面对Ben的挑衅，围在广场上的龙骑士先是愣了一下。他们大多都认识Matt，自然也认识Ben，只是没想到黑龙竟然会为了他的龙骑士回来，竟然胆敢闯入有十几头金属龙把守的刑场。他们听说那些有色彩的龙都是贪婪狡诈忘恩负义的东西，绝不可能为了没有利益的事情耗费精力，更妄论以身犯险。而龙骑士对于沌生于黑暗邪恶魔法的黑龙来说，可谈不上是什么”利益“，哪怕他们已经签下不容反悔的契约。

”保护摄政王！”骑士队长第一个回过神来。他举起手中的长矛，高声呐喊召集他的龙骑士们。伴随他的喊声，几道金色如闪电般出现，划破迷雾，冲上云霄。

仍有一些骑士和他们保持人形的龙留在广场上，他们围在摄政王的御撵周围，试图将拥挤的人潮拦在外面，却无力地发现难以控制混乱场面。

“你们这群蠢货在干什么！”像一只刚打完洞的地鼠一样缩成一团的审判官尖叫着。在他的一生中，恐怕没有那一刻像现在这样把眼睛睁得这么大，几乎让人忘记他原本有一张老鼠脸了。“快变成龙载我走，我是审判官！”他远远地指着一名银龙，后者却根本没看到他。

Matt的眼睛肿着，只能勉强睁开一条缝，但他仍然本能地从狭窄的视野里穿透迷雾捕捉到黑龙的身影。“Ben！”喉咙火烧火燎地，几乎发不出声音，“停下来。Ben！”

黑龙沸腾的血液对龙骑士的召唤做出反应。“Matt！”他心里的狂怒和嗜血在那一瞬间有些许冷静下来，但是随即又被打在背上的一道闪电点的更旺。他抬起头，看到天空里那几道金色和银色的影子。那些影子在Ben的眼里变成一组组幻象，他仿佛看到他们鞭打Matt，折辱他，把他吊在地牢的墙上，他仿佛回到过去，就像真的站在在那里，然后眼睁睁地看着那群懦夫伤害他最宝贵的人。

你看见他们是怎么对待他的。杀死他们，这是他们应得的报偿。

黑水晶的脉动变得比任何时候更强劲。它对Ben承诺无上的力量，悄声地诱惑Ben，说只需要付出小小的代价就可以让那些人——所有人血债血偿。

长矛从天而降，落到黑龙背上，扎进他的皮肉里。龙血滴落，腐蚀了广场的石板，发出滋滋声。流血让黑龙的战斗意志变得比以往任何时刻都更强烈。他流的血，他的龙骑士流的血，如同水滴丢进沸腾的油锅一样，让Ben的怒意爆炸翻腾。

他像漆黑的闪电窜上云霄。黑水晶给了他使不完的力量，让他飞得比过去更高更快。Ben躲进聚拢的乌云里，然后像黑色的鬼魅，绕到那些自以为高贵、却只会聚众欺凌他和他的骑士的飞龙背后，喷出致命的吐息。

先前还处于攻势的金龙银龙们根本没想到一头孵化才不过二十余载的年轻黑龙居然能飞得这么快。他们追丢了Ben，又被Ben从背后打了个出其不意。几头经验老道久经沙场的飞龙勉强躲开了Ben的攻击，而相对更年轻的两头龙却没那么幸运。黑龙喷吐出的高温酸液浇到两头飞龙身上，在龙骑士的金属盔甲上烧出一个个洞，然后渗下去烧烂了人类脆弱的血肉之躯。一名龙骑士发出凄惨的叫声，从龙背上摔了下去。他的银龙见状，忍受着背部的灼痛，迅速往下飞去试图在空中接龙骑士。另一头金龙察觉到了Ben的攻击，尝试保护骑在她背上的骑士。但是她做出了错误的防御姿态。黑龙的吐息击中了金龙翅膀最脆弱的部分——那片支撑飞龙翱翔天空的翼膜。酸液把金龙的翼膜几乎烧尽，失去升腾力的飞龙和她的龙骑士一起坠下天空。

黑龙发出胜利的吼声，战意更加高昂。黑水晶持续在Ben的脑海里描绘着他们是如何虐待Matt，不择手段地试图屈打成招。黑水晶绘声绘色地描述着那些场景，让Ben完全忽视了那些也许只是他的想象。在黑龙心里，他看到的幻象已经取代了事实。Ben看到他们把他捧在手心里的龙骑士打得遍体鳞伤，然后用治疗药水和卷轴治愈一些伤口，好让他们不至于一下子把Matt打死。Ben看到他们在Matt身上施用各种器械刑具，想要让Matt招供出同谋。一次又一次，Matt在阴暗的地牢里昏厥过去，然后又被冰水和魔法弄醒。

就在Ben沉浸在脑海里的幻象之中时，经验更加老道的几头骑士队的飞龙回过神来予以还击。他们有的对黑龙喷射闪电，有的则伸出利爪冲向黑龙。龙骑士投掷出手里的长矛。这些只有龙骑士才能使用的魔法武器能穿过比钢铁更坚硬的龙鳞，在击中之后又可以折返回到龙骑士的手中。

闪电和利器如雨点般射向黑龙，纵使Ben奋力躲闪，也还是有不少打中了黑龙的身体。

如果换成以前，面对这样的攻击，就算是龙类里面最大最强壮的黑龙也未必能支持许久。但是Ben带着的那块黑水晶却给了Ben超越他和其他所有人认知的力量。Ben身上伤痕累累，血迹斑斑，但是他却丝毫感觉不到疼痛，也感觉不到力量流失。相反，他觉得黑水晶的力量就像春天的潮水般源源不断地涌入。

面对闪电，Ben用他比闪电更快的速度闪避；面对尖牙利爪，Ben迎面而上，用他更有力的前爪撕裂金龙银龙的翅膀，用他更强壮的后腿在龙身上留下深可见骨的伤口。不像那些带着龙骑士的飞龙，没有Matt骑在背上的Ben无所忌惮地作出各种攻击，他就像一道狂乱的黑色飓风，在天空里肆虐，瞄准龙和龙骑士，对他们下达死亡宣判。

当Ben在天空与飞龙们激战的时候，地面上混乱不堪的局面倒是稍微有些缓解。伴随着Ben飞上天空，龙威这种龙类与身俱来的源自魔法的震慑力对人群的影响也一并减弱了。在留守地面的龙骑士和皇家护卫的指挥下，随行的两名皇家法师打开了一个单向传送门，护送摄政王离开现场。至于那位吓得屁滚尿流的审判官，则不幸地落在后面，没能赶在传送门关闭之前逃离。不过他的袍子倒是有那么一小片碰到了传送门。当摄政王抵达出口的时候，兴许能从掉在地上的半截袖口上想起这个人。

当广场上的混乱场面稍微缓和之后，终于有人惦记起仍绑在架子上的“罪人”。不知道是谁率先喊出了Matt的名字，守卫们不约而同地抬头，把注意力又转回到这场混乱的罪魁祸首遗留在地面上的“誓约之人”身上。

“快，把他押回牢里！”

“这个出卖灵魂的杂种！一定是他暗地里通知了那头牲畜！”

“那头恶魔一定很看重这个娼妓！不能让他跑了！”

各种恶毒的语言从尊贵的龙骑士们以及皇家护卫的嘴里蹦出来。就算是那些有着一丝恻隐之心、在过去一段时间了尽量保持沉默、对审判官的判决仍心存怀疑的那些，此时此刻绝大多数也变得和市井里粗鄙的流氓一样面目可憎。

Matt透过窄成一条缝的视野看到昔日共同保卫这个国家的同僚们杀气腾腾地朝他跑过来。

“Jim……”Matt的嘴唇翕动了一下，转而想起了一些重要的事情，又赶紧闭上嘴。他看到那个平日里总是喜欢在人前调侃他，但却也是唯一一个从来不因为Ben是黑龙而歧视他们两个的损友跑在最前面，担忧的表情和跑在他身后的那些人形成鲜明对比。

“我们得先把这个婊子从柱子上弄下来，然后才能把他弄走。”Jim对着后面的守卫发号施令，“你，还有你，把那里的人赶走。太挤了，飞龙在这里没办法变身。”

Matt瞄到Jim爬上高台，绕到他身后，用匕首松开了绑着Matt的绳子。慌乱间，匕首不小心割破了Matt的手臂。

同样察觉到失误的Jim发出呻吟：“哦天啊！”他紧张得连呼吸都在发抖。

有一个小瓶子塞到了Matt手里。

“只有这点药了。喝下去，然后跑吧。叫他，叫他赶紧接你走。第二队骑士恐怕很快会赶过来。”

“……可是你怎么办？”Matt低下头，祈祷不要有人发现他正在和Jim说话。

“茉莉和我早就厌倦了这里的生活。我们打算去一个新的地方自由自在地过日子。”

Matt知道茉莉是他给他的年轻金龙取的名字。那头充满冒险精神的小母龙平日里非常粘Jim，是一个和Ben不相上下的著名小跟屁虫。

“就是现在。快跑！”

Jim架起Matt，装作要押送犯人的样子，待Matt双脚一落到广场的石板上，就放开了伤痕累累的囚犯，然后呼喊自己的飞龙。早就混到靠近人群边上的茉莉随即变成威风凛凛的金龙，扇动翅膀。刚才恢复的一点秩序瞬间又被打乱。

Matt把手里那一点点苦涩药水灌了下去。治疗药水的魔力即刻就起了效果，让Matt的双腿又有了力量。Matt竭尽全力撒丫子就跑，一边跑一边在脑海里大声呼喊黑龙的名字。

“Ben！你在哪？我在这里，Ben！快过来，Ben！”

Matt胸口的黑龙图腾再次呈现出来，与此同时，Ben身上同样的位置也出现了呈镜像对应的纯白荧光。

“坚持住！等我过来！”Ben转身丢下所有猎物，折返朝Matt的方向飞去。他完全不用费心寻找。他和Matt之间的契约指引他，把Matt的位置和状况烙刻在他心里。他能嗅到Matt身上的血腥味，他不清楚Matt是怎么挣脱束缚的，但是他知道Matt又流血了，也知道那些懦夫和恶棍又开始追赶Matt，而且眼看着……他就要赶不上了。

不！滚开！你们都滚开！帮帮他，帮我！你要什么都可以拿走！

躺在Ben的龙牙缝隙里的黑水晶——那个吃饱喝足了混乱与恐慌的从上古神器上掉落下来的魔法石再次发出黑色光芒，就像是慢悠悠地打了个饱嗝。

你的承诺。我的报酬。乐意效劳。

黑色的光芒从龙首发出，不断扩大，然后又像水泡般炸裂。无数小的黑色光团四散飞出，像是四溅的水沫。

那些黑色光团落到金龙银龙身上，后者在接触到光团的一刹那，就像是被拆散了骨头又重新拼装一般，发出凄惨叫声。飞龙扭曲变形，褪去宽广的翅膀和华丽的龙鳞，变成血淋淋的巨大爬行蜥蜴。魔法让那些龙顿失了上百年上千年的智慧，变得愚蠢又原始野蛮。疼痛让变成蜥蜴的龙失去理智，攻击他们看到的每一个人，每一个生物。

Ben！别伤害茉莉！

Matt的思绪赶在黑色光团触碰到Jim和他的飞龙之前传到Ben的脑海里。

黑水晶也一样听见了。对它来说，今天的一切有趣极了，让它看见了许多于它所知完全不同的事物。也许它沉睡太久太久，很多事情在漫长的岁月里都发生了巨大的改变，就比如捡到它的Ben——黑水晶从来没想过，黑色和白色的灵魂原来也可以结合。

如你所愿。

射向金龙茉莉的光团提前炸开，消失在空气中。瞅准时机的茉莉载着她的龙骑士，趁乱逃离了现场，飞往他们内心向往的自由山谷……

这一天，对于这个王国和王国的龙骑士队来说，是灾难深重的一天。他们在这天所损失的，也许比失去他们的国王、失去一些战友更沉重百倍。很多年以后当学者们回顾这段历史的时候，都把这一天和之后王国的衰落联系在一起，说这场混乱与杀戮是上古之神借助黑龙的手来审判和惩罚那些渐渐背弃信仰的人以及国家。

在这片混乱当中，契约宛如海上的明灯，指引Ben找到Matt，赶在Matt体力流失殆尽之前把龙骑士轻轻抓起，小心翼翼用前爪捧着。黑龙双腿一蹬，踢翻了几个士兵和平民，便又再次升上天空。黑龙的气息和温暖的触碰让Matt安下心来。疲惫不堪的身躯很快就被睡意击败，陷入静谧的黑暗当中。而Ben则展开巨大的黑色羽翼，平稳且迅速地飞离广场，飞离这个让他的宝贝受苦的地方……

当Matt再一次醒过来的时候，他发现自己正睡在一个小山洞里。他闻到青草和新鲜雨露的气息，以及又酸又甜的浆果气味。

“你醒了！”正守在洞口小憩的黑龙听到动静，机警地睁开眼，看见他的龙骑士正试图爬起来，赶紧跑过去帮忙。Ben一手扶住Matt后背，帮他坐起来，一手将改在Matt身上的毯子往上拉了一点轻轻按压在Matt胸前。

“Ben，这是哪儿？”

“一个山洞。”

“我知道这是山洞。”Matt环顾了一下四周。他的眼睛还有点肿，不过视野已经不受影响了。山洞不大，看得出来Ben精心打扫过这里，把山洞整理地又干燥又温暖。Ben用干草堆和一些布料皮革为Matt铺了张床，床头放了新鲜采摘的野果，离床不远的地方，篝火还烧着，往周围输送温暖。“我是说这里是什么地方？还有这些毯子是哪里来的？”

Ben抓了抓头发，露出痞痞的笑，就是不回答。他拿起一颗浆果塞到Matt嘴边说：“你睡了三天，现在一定饿坏了。先吃点东西吧？你感觉好点没有？”

Matt想继续质问Ben，但他的肚子不争气地咕噜噜直叫，引得他一阵脸红。Matt吃着Ben找来的浆果，鼻子里除了水果香气，还闻到一些银叶草的苦味，这才发现自己身上每一处伤口都抹了银叶草药汁。不用说也知道，这一定是Ben做的。他平日里无聊喜欢陪Matt一起读那些卷轴，原来都记在心里。想到自己身上那么多伤口全都被细致照料到，不知道要采集多少药材才够，Matt心里涌起一股暖流，鼻子有点酸酸的，想要责问的心思一下子全跑了。

反正不用问也知道。他们现在是逃犯，身无分文，又不可能去正大光明地去最近的驻军处寻求帮助，所以这些布料皮革和毯子，一定是Ben在哪个村子顺手牵羊弄来的。

于是，Matt一边吃着浆果，一边听Ben向他诉说过去几天的经历。原来那天当他们从广场逃走之后，Ben自知这个国家待不下去，也知道附近的盟国也都很危险，就带着昏迷的Matt连夜往南飞过两座高山，一直飞到这里。路上Ben勾走了一户农民晾在屋外的衣物，又在途径一户猎户的时候抢走了挂在外面的皮革草垛。

“好吧……等哪天我们有钱了，得记得回来把东西赔偿给人家。”Matt叹了口气，不得不承认Ben的盗窃行为也实属没有办法。

但他万万没想到的是，他们眼下的麻烦还不止遭到通缉和没有钱那么简单。两天前，在终于安顿好Matt之后，黑水晶在消失之前终于向黑龙收取了报酬。

Ben顾左右而言他，知道Matt表示实在吃不下野果了，才扶着他的龙骑士说：

“宝贝我还有一件事要告诉你。就是……我可能、也许、或者……”

蓝眼睛看着黑龙，透着疑惑以及担忧。

“就是我好像暂时没办法变成龙形态了。”

-完-


End file.
